To the End of the Moon! And Over the Edge
by Tannim Murphy
Summary: Round and round she goes, where she stops, nobody knows! Spamish. Usagi and Ranma hijinks.
1. Part 1

To the End of the Moon! (And Over the Edge)  
  
By: Tannim Murphy and Mysterious Co-Author (who didn't want to take  
any blame)  
  
Part One:  
  
---  
  
Usagi Tsukino was not happy.  
  
"Mom, dad... Why?!"  
  
Both parents turned to look at each other, before looking back at  
their daughter.  
  
"Well, dear..." her mother began.  
  
"WAAAH!!" Usagi interrupted.  
  
"Usagi!" her mother admonished.  
  
"Sorry mom," said Usagi quickly.  
  
"Anyway... As I was saying. You are going to be living with your  
second cousin Akane, your father's adopted sister's step-mother's  
deceased aunt's daughter."  
  
The blonde-haired girl briefly tried to follow her mother's words, but  
gave up the task as being too confusing.  
  
"But all my friends are heeeeerrrrreeee..." whined Usagi. "Why can't  
I stay with one of them?"  
  
Her mother shook her head as Usagi's father continued moving boxes.  
  
"Because in Nerima, you'll be far, far away from that womanizing  
jigalo man-slut Mamoru Chiba!" her mother said, icily.  
  
"But MOOOOM... it's FATE! My Mamo-chan and I are DESTINED to get  
together!" said Usagi, stars in her eyes. Suddenly the stars and the  
lights (what few of them there were) went off in Usagi's head as she  
collapsed in a heap in the ground.  
  
"Sorry," her father said, a fist upraised after dealing the blow. "I  
know it's wrong to hit your daughter... but... that was really  
annoying. Destiny. What rubbish."  
  
He then chucked his heavy (but light-looking) daughter into a box,  
stuck on the postage, and shoved it out the door.  
  
"That should be it!"  
  
The mailman carried all the boxes away, in fourth-class style.  
  
Usagi's father grinned at Usagi's mother. "Now we can finally go on  
that cruise!"  
  
---  
  
That evening, at the Tendo Dojo...  
  
A knock sounded on the door.  
  
Kasumi looked up from the dishes she was cleaning. Now what could  
that be? Taking off her apron with practiced ease, she made her way  
to the front door. As she opened it, she was greeted to the sight of  
a slightly annoyed mailman with several large boxes sitting in her  
front yard. One of the larger boxes proclaimed 'pu dne eligarf' and  
had an arrow pointing toward the ground.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?" she asked, confident that she'd find out  
the situation soon enough.  
  
"Is this the Tendo Dojo?" the man asked, as if he couldn't see the  
sign proclaiming to all that this was, indeed, the Tendo Dojo.  
  
Kasumi took it in stride. "Yes, it is."  
  
"I need your personal stamp here please."  
  
"Alright..." Kasumi's voice trailed off into uncertainty. "Please,  
wait one moment."  
  
Suddenly voice cried out, "Moon Cosmic power-"  
  
The box closest to Kasumi began go glow. Bizarre, flashy music began  
to play, and the box started to vibrate... until a barbell the size of  
a truck axle flew out an upstairs window and landed on it with a  
CLANG.  
  
"QUIET OUT THERE!" Kasumi heard Akane shout. More quietly, Kasumi  
heard "...get enough noise with the baka pervert as it is. Ow, my  
headache..."  
  
"Owie..." someone whimpered from inside the box.  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
A moment later the box spilled open to reveal a disheveled young girl  
with a rather large bump on her head. She was unconscious, a fact  
Kasumi was sure the girl would have been glad for, judging by how  
painful the bump looked to be.  
  
After getting her stamp and pressing it against the paper, the mailman  
left with a nod.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" Kasumi asked herself, before picking  
up the girl and carrying her inside the house.  
  
Kasumi put the sleeping girl in her own bed, after thinking about it  
for a moment. There were no other rooms open, and the dojo was too  
cold at night to sleep comfortably. Kasumi carried the girl, being  
careful so as to not hit the bump on any walls or door frames, and  
gently set the blonde-haired girl on her bed. Pulling up the covers  
Kasumi lovingly tucked her in.  
  
Her task completed, the eldest daughter went downstairs, curled up on  
the couch, and went to sleep.  
  
---  
  
The Next morning...  
  
"AUGHHH!!"  
  
A shout woke the Tendo household. Since it originated in Kasumi's  
room, everyone in the household rushed to see what the matter was.  
  
There was a stranger in Kasumi's bed.  
  
"Kasumi!" Soun cried, "You've gone and changed your hair... and...  
grew younger... Oh, the humanity! My baby girl has found the  
fountain of youth and didn't tell her poor father!"  
  
The strange girl stared at Soun for a moment with wide eyes, and then  
looked at everyone else in confusion. Slowly, as if trying to find  
the words, the girl asked, "Kasumi? Is that my name?"  
  
---  
  
End Part 1  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Tannim: This was an experiment, a 'Round Robin' type deal, except  
every other paragraph or so instead of every other chapter. Response  
will determine if it continues. My 'friend' was feeling tired by the  
time this was finished, and so left these words of wisdom for you to  
ponder, instead of doing an actual 'Author Note'.  
  
Mysterious Co-Author: "I'd like to contribute more, but I'm too  
tired, and I think I did enough." -Anony-moose 


	2. Part 2

To the End of the Moon! (And Over the Edge)  
  
  
Kagato Taiteki:  
  
Before we start the NEWEST chapter of TTEOTM(AOTE) I'd like to clarify  
something, here. I'm not Gutless. I just wanted to see how the God of  
Cannon-Fodder handles editing.. and removal of screen names.. and  
stuff.  
  
While I diligently work on newest part of ToTH, I'll use my writers-  
block-induced free-time to create.. THIS. So.. enjoy..  
  
  
Tannim Murphy:  
  
Since I got to write all the notes last time, Kagato (yes, that's who  
the Mysterious Co-Author REALLY is) decided he wanted to have 'his'  
notes go before mine this time around. Sure, that's okay with me.  
However, he also stipulated that I was to, in no way, edit these  
notes.  
  
Yes, you heard me right. It's the real Kagato shining through.  
  
Oh, the God of Cannon Fodder thing? Part of another SI, if you check  
my other fics.  
  
Go read them, and leave reviews.  
  
  
Begin Part Two  
  
---  
  
"Kasumi? Is that my name?"  
  
Ranma was the first to be able to speak.  
  
"I dunno, is it?"  
  
A quick fist to the face was all he got for his troubles.  
  
"Ranma, you idiot," muttered Akane, fist still embedded in Ranma's  
face.  
  
The girl on the bed just watched, and scratched her head in worry.  
Who were these people? Where was she? And Why did she feel like that  
'Ranma' character was better than... something?  
  
"Kasumi! Tell your father, what DO you remember?" cried Soun.  
  
A voice came not from the girl on the bed, but from behind the aging  
martial artist. "I put the poor girl in my bed, and then went to  
sleep on the couch, father."  
  
Soun froze. Then, he turned to look behind him where Kasumi, the REAL  
Kasumi stood. "KASUMI! You're old again! Your poor father was so  
worried!" cried Soun happily, clutching his daughter in a tight hug.  
A moment later he whirled around to face the imposter.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU, TRYING TO CONFUSE AND HURT THIS HOUSEHOLD?!" Soun  
bellowed, Demon Head style.  
  
A piercing scream suddenly split the air. Not only did it immediately  
affect everyone in the room, it caused a chain reaction that ended up  
with every dog in Tokyo howling at once. For months later, people  
would talk about the Day of All That Damned Noise.  
  
The sonic attack was too much for the Demon Head, and Soun quickly  
stopped so as to clutch his ears along with everyone else.  
  
"..."  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
Finally, Kasumi spoke up.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
Unfortunately, with their blown eardrums, nobody could really hear it.  
  
  
Just a slight buzzing.  
  
---  
  
Hours later, when everyone's hearing returned...  
  
"Waaaaaaah!"  
  
...they wished it hadn't.  
  
"I don't know! I just woke up and-"  
  
For they had to listen to this strange girl whine.  
  
"-then this old guy came in-"  
  
It was not a pleasant sound.  
  
"-and then there was this scary monster and-"  
  
In fact, Ranma was just about ready to do something about the sound  
when fate intervened.  
  
"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
The door to the next room over was heard opening. Moments later, a  
confused "huh? Where'd he go?" could be heard.  
  
Everyone in the room sweatdropped, except for the strange girl who was  
wondering why nobody was listening to her story anymore, and Kasumi,  
who was mentally trying to figure just 'how' much food she needed to  
prepare this morning.  
  
Finally, a few minutes of heavy stomping later, Ryouga burst into the  
correct room by process of elimination.  
  
"Ahah! I found you Ranma! Because of you, I've seen hell!"  
  
Ranma stared at Ryouga with an exasperated look. Sarcastically, he  
asked, "How did you see hell this time? Plane? By bus? Guided  
tour?"  
  
"Grr... how DARE you mock me." replied Ryouga while watching Ranma get  
in a loose fighting stance.  
  
"Umm... excuse me?" asked the strange girl.  
  
Ranma glanced back at the girl, then toward Ryouga. "Aw, c'mon, man.  
I don't have time for this right now. We've got some crazy chick  
here-"  
  
"I am not crazy!" interjected said chick.  
  
"-who is whinier than Akane-"  
  
Twin voices of "I do NOT whine!" were heard as Akane and the girl  
spoke in unison.  
  
"-and can't even remember her name," finished Ranma.  
  
"That's what I've been TRY-ING, to TELL you! I think I remember my  
name!"  
  
Everyone froze at this pronouncement. Even Ryouga, who had just  
wandered in on the scene, was curious as to the identity of this new  
girl.  
  
"Go on," urged Soun. "Tell us."  
  
"It's... Bunny!" the girl, now Bunny, chirped happily.  
  
"Did she just chirp?" asked Nabiki incredulously.  
  
"Well... it's not like bunnies make any noise," said Ranma, not  
catching the rhetorical sense of the question.  
  
Ryouga just looked at the girl, then shrugged. "RANMA! PREPA-" he  
began, charging toward his foe, but was cut off by Ranma kicking him  
out the window.  
  
Through the broken glass, they heard a splash, then a squealing that  
slowly vanished over the horizon.  
  
Nabiki, Soun, Genma, Kasumi, and EXPECIALLY Ranma stared, at Akane.  
  
"What...? Hey! Wait a minute..." said Akane, anger flashing in her  
eyes.  
  
Everyone held their breath...  
  
"Ranma, you jerk! Why did you break a perfectly good window? Do you  
know how much those cost?!"  
  
...and let it out again.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Bunny, too confused to really start  
worrying about important things, like where the food was. Luckily,  
someone else remembered for her.  
  
"Why don't we all go down and have a nice breakfast? That's sure to  
clear things up!" proclaimed Genma, who knew exactly where his  
priorities lay.  
  
---  
  
A couple minutes later, everyone was sitting down to eat...  
  
"So... you're Bunny, and that's all you can remember?" asked Akane  
suspiciously.  
  
Bunny's forehead scrunched up as she tried to concentrate.  
  
"No... I remember..."  
  
Everyone leaned forward in their seats.  
  
"Um... Ah..."  
  
"Yes? What is it?" asked Soun excitedly.  
  
"Ranma!" exclaimed Bunny as she turned toward the pig-tailed martial  
artist.  
  
"STUPID PERVERT! IT IS ANOTHER FIANCE!" shouted Akane, jumping to the  
most likely conclusion and determined to get in a pre-emptive strike.  
She smashed Ranma into the floor with a handy table.  
  
"I was just going to ask him to pass the rice..." said Bunny, tearing  
up. "But... you... you killed him! WAAAAAAAAH! And my food is  
spilled all over the place!"  
  
Everyone else had predicted the outburst, and acted accordingly.  
  
"Here, Bunny, you can have some of mine," offered Kasumi.  
  
Bunny accepted the food cheerfully. "Thanks!"  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes at the quick mood change, before digging back  
into her own food.  
  
---  
  
  
End of Part Two.  
  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
  
"I'm not a moose. Really. I just wanted to play with the word  
Anonymous... or something.. yeah.. " -Kagato.  
  
  
Tannim: Yes, folks, Kagato really /does/ do grammar this poorly. Now  
you can all sympathize with me on how hard it is to catch each and  
every mistake. _ 


	3. Sidestory (Kagato's)

Heh. Tannim and I are doing 2 little sidestories for our "To the End  
of the Moon (And Over the Edge)" and this is mine... If you've  
followed along (the whole 2 chapters we've put out at the time of  
writing this) you'll understand where I'm coming from... maybe. And if  
not.. well.. hopefully this'll be humerous enough to get you  
interested.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------  
Disclaimer: I don't Own Ranma. I don't own Sailor Moon. And I don't  
own anything of much monetary value. Just things of sentimental value.  
So please don't take my pathetic attempts at crowd-pleasing as a  
target for a Copywrite infringement case...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------  
Setsuna stood at the Gates of Time, watching as her Princess and  
fellow Senshi battled menace after menace. Suddenly, her Princess was  
ambushed. By her own parents! And sent to...  
"Nerima." Setsuna frowned. The Chaotic energy there was so thick the  
Magical Time gates actually displayed it as a purple whirlwind that  
affected everything it touched. And at the heart of this whirlwind,  
unknowingly stirring it, feeding it, and nurturing it, was one Ranma  
Saotome.  
  
Setsuna thought for a minute about what she knew of the magical energy  
that filled Ranma's life. Due to its Chaotic nature, it had little  
effect on Nerima at some times, and caused huge amounts of property  
damage at others. Because Ranma and most of the other people in Nerima  
were martial-artists, and not magic-users, there wasn't much in the  
way of magic to feed the cyclone. However, when magic did present  
itself, unless it was very well crafted (like the Jusenkyo curses), it  
would often go awry almost immediately, always yielding unexpected  
results.  
  
With Usagi there, now, however, things would change. Usagi's magical  
nature would begin to feed the Chaotic storm, and pretty soon, Nerima  
would see things even their hardened spirits would have thought  
possible. And people would start to wonder why.  
  
Setsuna considered how to retrieve Usagi carefully. She risked fueling  
the cyclone just by teleporting there, but if she had to ride a train,  
or drive, Usagi would probably fuel it just as much in the time it  
took to get there. With a sigh, she stood, and went to the Time Gate,  
calling her staff from its sub-space dimensional pocket, and traveling  
to Nerima.  
  
Suddenly, mid-teleportation, something happened. The tornado had  
already fed off of Usagi from the little time she'd had there, and  
Setsuna's entrance, and the Temporal Magic flare-up attracted the  
empowered Chaos like a moth to a candle flame.  
  
Setsuna wasn't sure what happened, but suddenly she was back at the  
Time Gate.  
  
She looked herself over to see if anything was wrong, and, finding  
nothing, she sighed. That's when it happened. As she sighed, a small,  
flat cloud, shaped like a mushroom flew out of her mouth, and faded a  
moment later. She then felt her right eye twitch, and she took a deep  
breath to calm herself.  
  
"Something very odd has happened." She muttered, turning to the Time  
Gate to see if she could scry what was wrong. Instead, she saw..  
nothing. The Gate showed blackness... though the surface rippled, as  
it always had. Setsuna blinked... and then jumped.  
  
She'd jumped because, as she had blinked, there had been an almost-  
cute noise to go along with it. Here eyelid twitched again. She  
quickly did what she could to calm herself, and then turned back to  
the Gate. Blink . She scowled, and summoned her staff. It came,  
and, after looking it over, she decided it was unharmed.  
  
With another sigh (and another cloud, which made her blink, inducing  
the which started an eye-twitch) she decided to try to  
teleport. This time, she decided to try for her apartment.  
  
A few moments later, she appeared in her bedroom, and she sighed with  
relief. Of course, the cloud appeared. Seeing this out of the corner  
of her eye, Setsuna then moved towards the mirror. Reaching it, she  
looked herself over, and fortunately, found nothing wrong visibly. So,  
she decided to see what was going on. She sighed. The cloud appeared.  
In reaction, she instinctively blinked. The sounded. Her eye  
twitched in annoyance, and she felt vaguely uneasy... and that's when  
she saw it. A HUGE drop of 'I hope that's not sweat, I'll dehydrate  
myself in a matter of minutes' dripped down the side of her head,  
before fading away. Setsuna Face faulted.  
  
"Owwwwww" She said aloud. Nobody responded. She climbed to her feet,  
and checked the mirror again, knowing she'd find a bruise forming over  
half her face. Nothing. She sweatdropped again. She blinked in  
response. Hearing the noise made her eyelid twitch. Finally, she  
sighed in resignation.. once again forming a cloud.  
  
With that done, she spun on her heels, and Teleported to Rei's Temple  
to give the girls the bad news.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------  
Authors notes: Flames are fine. I expect them. C&C too.. though  
pointing out typos and grammar errors probably wont result in much,  
since this is going up as-is. And yes... I AM still working on Trials  
of the Heart. This is just a way to keep myself from getting rusty at  
doing non-serious stuff. Peace out!  
  
-Kagato 


	4. Sidestory (Tannim's)

Side Story 2: Which Way Did She Go?

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs to whoever might own her at this time. I am not making money off of this, so please do not sue.

Side Story Begin!

---

"Hey, Ami!" called out Rei as the most studious of the Sailor Senshi walked up the steps to the shrine. It was typical for Ami to come early.

Ami smiled at the raven-haired girl as she waved back. "It's good to see you, Rei."

The shrine maiden nodded toward the temple. "Go on in, I've got this last bit of sweeping to do, then I'll change into something a little more comfortable."

During the summer, since there wasn't school to hold them together,  
most of the Senshi drifted off in their separate ways; occasionally they banded together to go shopping or some such, but generally each either spent time with their families or did something they wanted to do by themselves.

It was agreed, however, that they would meet together once a week,  
unless they were on vacation with their families.

Today was that day.

---

Rei finished changing as she entered the room to find that Minako and Makoto had arrived while she had been busy. Looking around, it was obvious Usagi had not arrived yet; her manga collection was still sitting neatly in one corner, the snack trays that she had prepared were still full, and the pillows weren't strewn about in a half-hazard fashion.

The shrine maiden checked the time; ten minutes after the meeting was supposed to have started. It was Usagi's usual time to show up. Why wasn't she here?

"Why isn't she here?" wondered Rei aloud.

Ami looked up from the book she was reading, deduced what the question was about, and shrugged her shoulders. "You know Usagi. She must have been later than usual."

---

Now Rei was worried. It was an hour after the meet was supposed to start. Even Usagi wasn't this late! Well, usually. Still, it would be better to check up on her... she's probably getting a good laugh making us worry for her!

Stomping over to the phone, she angrily picked up the receiver and dialed Usagi's home number.

"I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed has been disconnected.  
Please check your number, and dial again."

The fiery Senshi looked at the receiver in shock. Quickly, she brought out her communicator and paged Usagi with it. Luna's face showed up on the screen.

"-is where this blasted thing has been hiding!" the cat complained.

"Luna?" asked Rei in confusion. "Where is Usagi?"

"She's gone!"

"Where to?"

"I don't know! One day I just wake up and find the entire house empty. Do you know how hard it is to open the refrigerator?"

"Are you sure you don't know where they got to?" interrupted Rei.

Luna hesitated. "Well, I overheard them whispering about some sort of ship, and how they have been saving up their money for this, and getting rid of Usagi..." Luna's eyes widened. "Do you think they've gone over to the Dark Kingdom?"

Rei smacked herself on the forehead at Luna's remark. Sometimes the moon cat could be so dense. "Perhaps they've just gone on a cruise"  
asked Rei rhetorically.

"Oh." Luna blinked. "I hadn't considered that."

"I'll go tell the others." Rei shut off the communicator. She raised her voice as she said, "Hey, guys! We've got a problem here."

---

Ami was the first to speak after given the news. "I might be able to find her with the Mercury Computer..." Thinking for a moment, she then muttered under her breath, "I knew I should have surgically implanted that tracking device."

"That's great, Ami-chan!" beamed Makoto with all the pride of a mother seeing her daughter score the winning goal in the championship soccer match.

"A false door shall lead you to a great tasting food," nodded Minako sagaciously.

Rei absently nodded in agreement. She was busy wondering where the heck that sexy little-- er, Usagi went.

By silent agreement, none of the Sailor Senshi decided to tell Mamoru Chiba that Usagi was missing.

---

End Side Story!

Author Note: Just a bit of a side story to take up space. As you can see, I'm not very good at off-the-wall humor. Kagato is much better than I in that respect. 


	5. Part 3

To the End of the Moon! (And Over the Edge)  
  
  
By Tannim Murphy and Taiteki Kagato  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 does not belong to us. Neither does Sailor  
Moon, nor any other anime series we inadvertently mention/use. They  
belong to their respective owners... and we hope we won't get sued for  
forgetting a disclaimer on the first two parts of this. ^^;  
  
Kagato: Tannim, God of Brainless insults, isn't very creative.. but  
we all knew that anyway.  
  
Tannim: Oi, that really hurts, coming from you. Anyway, here's the  
third piece. Hope you enjoy. ^_^  
  
  
Part Three Begin!  
  
---  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Kasumi got up and answered it. After a moment, she turned to Soun.  
"Father? It's for you." Soun stood up, and walked over to the phone.  
A few moments later, he hung up, and turned to the table.  
  
"Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane..." began Soun, "Your cousin Usagi is going to  
stay with us for a while. Her parents said she should be arriving any  
day now." Soun looked over at Bunny. "Now, girl, we'd be happy give  
you a place to live until your memory come back, but we're running out  
of room, what with Usagi coming to stay with us."  
  
Bunny began to tear up, even going so far as to forget the food in  
front of her, at the prospect of not knowing where to go, or who she  
really was.  
  
"Oh my," said Kasumi. "Father, Bunny-chan can sleep in my room. I  
don't mind."  
  
Ranma shuddered a bit where he lay. This family sure was interesting.  
Another girl coming to live here? That couldn't be good.  
  
Genma kicked Ranma while the martial artist was still down. "Boy!  
Don't be so lazy!" The old man finished off the last of Ranma's food.  
"You've got training to do!"  
  
Ranma looked up from his position on the floor. "Why don't I hit YOU  
with a table, and see how you feel?!" asked Ranma in exasperation.  
The martial artist paused at the thought. "Hey, that might not be  
such a bad idea!" he exclaimed.  
  
Genma blinked as Ranma rose up from the ground, table in hand. "Now  
now, boy, don't be too hasty..." he said nervously.  
  
"C'mon, pop," said Ranma with a nasty gleam in his eye. "You wanted  
me to train? Fine, I'll train!"  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
The table hit Genma, and Genma went flying. Right into the koi Pond.  
the most recently held-aloft sign said.  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Oh! Someone's at the door."  
  
Kasumi went to the door, but when she opened it, Soun rushed past her  
and grabbed the person standing there in a bear hug. "Usagi! It's me,  
Uncle Soun! Oh, how nice it is to see you again!"  
  
"Unhand me, knave! Thou thinkest me this 'Usagi,' then thou thinkest  
wrongfully indeed."  
  
"'Thinkest?' is that even a word?" wondered Nabiki as Ranma set the  
battered table back down in place.  
  
Soun let Kuno go, and dusted himself off. Kuno continued ranting: "Be  
you any other boor, I'd smite the, however, you be-ith the father of  
the wondrous Akane Tendo, I shall swallow my pride and settle for less  
than that which this situation verily calls for." He tapped Soun on  
the head with his bokken, very lightly. "You've been punished for  
attacking Kuno. Be grateful you've been spared your life. Now...  
Akane Tendo, I'm here to free you from that foul sorcerer Saotome once  
and for all! Then you will be free... free to leap into my arms and  
smother me with-"  
  
The table, this time thrown like a Frisbee, hit Kuno square in the  
face and sent him back out the door. Be it Ranma's skill, simple  
luck, or an unspoken law of the universe, Kasumi, who had been  
standing almost perfectly between Kuno and Ranma, wasn't touched. "Oh  
my," she said, blinking and still trying to figure out the physics of  
it. Was it possible for the table to curve like that?  
  
---  
  
Rei was worried. Usagi hadn't shown up at the shrine during the usual  
meeting time, and calling her via the emergency line only found an  
exasperated Luna. She eventually got from Luna that Usagi's parents  
had gone on vacation suddenly, and shipped Usagi off to live somewhere  
else without any warning. They even forgot about her when they left,  
so eager were they to be on their way.  
  
Typically, Usagi forgot to take her communicator.  
  
So it was with a heavy heart that she was sweeping the shrine clean of  
dirt that would just come back the next day anyway.  
  
"Hello, Sailor Mars," spoke a voice from behind the raven-haired girl.  
  
Rei nearly dropped the broom in shock as she turned around in  
surprise.  
  
Sailor Pluto stood there, grinning at the startled shrine maiden.  
  
"Don't DO that!" Rei hissed.  
  
"Do what?" asked Setsuna, her face completely devoid of guile.  
  
"Sneak up on me!"  
  
"I didn't sneak up on you."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Grr... never mind. What do you want?" asked Rei, clutching the broom  
even tighter in an attempt to calm her nerves.  
  
"Usagi," was Setsuna's one-word reply. Rei blinked, and stared at  
Setsuna, waiting for her to continue.  
  
---  
  
End Part Three!  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Tannim: Even for us, this part is pretty short. Do not fret loyal  
fans! For we are concocting a couple of side stories that should  
bring our usual meager contribution back up to par. Kagato should  
have posted his, and mine is on the way. Kagato's side story is 100%  
his, and is in no way edited by me.  
  
I tried to convince him otherwise, but he wouldn't let me. ^_^  
  
Also, unfortunately, I have been banned by Kagato to edit his Author  
Notes. Sorry about this.  
  
"heh. Another piece done. Send C&C to TaitekiKagato@aol.com as well..  
since half of this is mine... Hey! look.. there's a typo in my  
sidestory.. and.. another.. ::sigh:: and another.. I hate my spell  
checker." -Kagato 


	6. Part 4

To the End of the Moon! (And Over the Edge)  
  
  
By Tannim Murphy and Taiteki Kagato  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 does not belong to us. Neither does Sailor  
Moon, nor do any of the other series we mention, belong to us. We are  
not making any money off of this, so please do not sue.  
  
  
Nothing much to say. Tannim, in his endless wisdom, goofed a bit, and  
I had to correct him.. but that's not really important. Anyways.. I  
don't know what else to write up here, so.. just read the fic. ^^  
  
Perhaps this really will become a Daily, or near so, thing? The side  
stories we both did covered the two days we didn't post anything, so  
by my count we've gotten a total of six parts off in six days. Pretty  
scary, eh? If you want more (or less) you're going to have to e-mail  
us! Otherwise each part will stay as short as we normally do 'em.  
  
  
Part Four Begin!  
  
  
---  
  
Setsuna stared at Rei.  
  
Rei stared at Setsuna.  
  
A breeze drifted through the temple, caught Sailor Pluto's skirt, and  
lifted it as high as it could go.  
  
Pluto blinked. Then she sweatdropped.  
  
"..." Rei stared, watching Setsuna do something so bizarre... before  
doubling over in laughter. After a few moments Rei was able to  
control her laughter to a controllable level, so that she could speak  
again.  
  
"Ha, ha! That's great, Setsuna! Just like something out on my manga!  
But..." Rei's laughter slowed down to a trickle, "why are 'you' doing  
it? Ah-ha-ha... That's something Usagi or Minako would try to do.  
Heh. And how did you do that, anyway?" The sheer craziness of the  
situation finally caught up to Rei, and she stopped laughing all  
together.  
  
An eyebrow had been twitching vigorously on Setsuna's face. A small  
vein began to pulse as the anger at the entire situation began to  
catch up to the Senshi of Time. Now Rei was laughing at her? This  
was the last straw.  
  
Time to teach 'Sailor Mars' some respect for the Oldest Senshi.  
  
---  
  
Nabiki eyed the general craziness for a moment more before standing  
up.  
  
"While having a mystery guest drop in with no memory is amusing," she  
admitted to the world in general, "I was planning on going to the  
beach today. If you'll excuse me..."  
  
Nabiki turned to go, only to find a teary-eyed Bunny standing in front  
of her.  
  
"Ohhh, can I go to the beach with you? Can I can I can I pleeeeeease?  
I might be able to remember something!"  
  
Nabiki opened her mouth to respond, and then paused. An insult might  
start the waterworks again, and if Bunny got Soun going, they'd have  
to pay for more water damage than a re-surfaced wreck.  
  
"Would you happen to have any," asked Nabiki, getting a gleam in her  
eye, "money on you?"  
  
Bunny checked her pockets, and pulled out a LARGE wad of yen. Nabiki  
had to hold back drool.  
  
The mercenary Tendo started to think about how to get Bunny to give it  
up piece by piece, then shrugged, and grabbed it all.  
  
"This ought to pay for the ride to the beach, and everything else.  
It'll even cover your rent for a few days." Nabiki nodded to Bunny  
with a smile, seeing the girl begin to respond to her actions. "Come  
on! Let's go have fun!" Usagi suddenly forgot the money, and nodded  
happily.  
  
Soun cried to himself in the corner. He would have to stay and wait  
for his niece Usagi like a good uncle, and wouldn't be able to join in  
the fun.  
  
Nabiki looked over Bunny. "First, we've got to get you the proper  
gear."  
  
"Huh?" asked Bunny dumbly.  
  
Nabiki grabbed Bunny's hand and left, with Kasumi following... as well  
as Ranma, Akane, Kuno, Kodachi, Ukyou, Mousse, Shampoo, Cologne,  
Happosai, Ryouga, Hiroshi, Daisuke, Copycat Ken, Taro, Herb, Lime,  
Mint, Saffron, Kiima, Mikado Sanza-ninny, Azusa, Gosenkugi, Lum,  
Ataru, Mendo, Megane, the rest of Lum's Fan Club, Urd, Skuld,  
Belldandy, Keiichi, Tenchi, Ryouko, Ryo-Ohki, Ayeka, Sasami, Nobuyuki,  
Yosho, Washuu, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Kazuya, May,  
Nanbara, Sara, Kasumi Tani, Rena, Kei, Mami, Kazuki, Mitsuki Senada,  
Mitsuki Rara, Yayoi, Dee, Hibiki Amawa, Kurage, Fuuko, Fujio, Miho,  
Seiko, Fukae, his two friends, Kouji Hakumori, Toufukuji, Kei and  
Mizuho Kusanagi, Herikawa, Hyousuke, Matagu, Ichigo, Miaka, Yui,  
Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chiriko,  
Amiboshi, Lupin III, Jigen, Fujiko, Goemon, Zanigata, Makoto Mizuhara,  
Nanami, Mr. Fujisawa, Jinnai, the Vegetable Man from Slayers, and a  
panda holding a giant beach ball and umbrella.  
  
Soun continued to weep in the corner at being left behind. Life was  
so unfair!  
  
---  
  
Rei twitched slightly from her position on the ground. She was in an  
INCREADBLE amount of pain. No, scratch that; it had moved beyond pain  
and into some other realm on the other side. Yes, agony was the word.  
Rei Hino was in agony.  
  
Setsuna was looking in a mirror she had pulled from... somewhere  
...and was fixing up a few strands of hair that had been dislodged  
from the 'tussle'.  
  
Rei stood up, seething, apparently none the worse for wear.  
  
"What'd ya do that for?" she asked, glaring.  
  
Setsuna put away the mirror, and smiled at Rei for a moment before  
speaking.  
  
"The Princess has been located, Rei. Would you like to know more?" she  
asked smugly.  
  
Rei was shocked by the abruptness in the change of conversational  
topic. She then sighed... and the little cloud appeared.  
  
Setsuna's eyebrow twitched.  
  
Rei saw this and sweatdropped.  
  
Setsuna, seeing this, facefaulted.  
  
Rei blinked. Her eyebrow twitched.  
  
And finally Setsuna got back to her feet.  
  
"Oh dear. It seems it's contagious."  
  
Both Sailor Scouts sweatdropped.  
  
---  
  
The beach was calm. One might say even peaceful. Waves were gently  
lapping at the shores, a gentle breeze tickling the noses of the few  
people around. Seagulls wandered the shore like some self-appointed  
guardians, picking up what little trash they found and depositing it  
into the murky depths of the ocean, where it would be washed away. It  
was a picture perfect day.  
  
It was not to last.  
  
Like a tide of foul pollution, the horde of people washed over the  
land, spearheaded by Nabiki and Bunny. Where they passed, innumerable  
people followed in their wake to settle down at different spots on the  
beach. Those few poor souls, who had thought that today would be free  
of such desecration, were forced to find some other place to relax.  
  
There were shouts here and there, peals of laughter, and generally the  
sounds of the beach were prominent here.  
  
As time passed, people began to gather here and there in groups,  
brought together by like-minded individuals.  
  
Lum and Ranma-chan were sparring in the sand, a large group of  
spectators watching them. Both combatants relied heavily on moving  
through the air.  
  
Lined up off to the side were Saffron, Herb, Lime, Mint, Ryouga, Taro,  
Ranma's typical attackers, as well as Tomahome, Tasuki, Nuriko,  
Ryouko, Ayeka, and Yosho.  
  
Nanbara was going on about destroying the Saotome name, Nabiki was  
taking bets; Ukyou, Shampoo, Cologne, and Nanami were setting up food  
stands. Their main customers were Bunny, Miaka, Mihoshi, and Sara.  
  
Off in one area Kasumi, Belldandy, Sasami, Mitsuki Rara, and Mami  
traded recipes and stories.  
  
An argument about proper sword form sprung up between Kuno and Goemon,  
while a perky fourteen-year-old named Hikaru interjected the  
occasional comment.  
  
Kei Kusanagi found an instant kinship with Hibiki Amawa.  
  
Makoto Mizuhara, Kazuya, and Skuld began discussing various technical  
data.  
  
Ataru was smacked, beaten, bruised, and burned a record number of  
times in one day.  
  
What were the chances of something happening to this group of people?  
A million to one, right?  
  
---  
  
Setsuna mulled over the problem in her head as Rei stewed. Finally,  
she said with total conviction, "It must transfer with contact."  
  
"What, may I ask, are you talking about?" Two veins pulsed on Rei's  
face as she waited for Sailor Pluto to answer.  
  
Setsuna sighed, and then pointed at the disappearing cloud. "Whatever  
is creating these... things."  
  
"And by 'contact' do you mean beating me to a bloody pulp?!"  
  
Setsuna glanced over at Rei, who currently had fire burning behind  
her, giving the girl an intimidating look.  
  
"Look, do you want to find the Princess or not?" asked Setsuna as a  
sweatdrop involuntarily appeared over her head.  
  
The fire died out. "Fine. Lets go," spoke Rei tersely.  
  
Setsuna rested a hand on Rei's arm, and teleported the two of them  
toward Usagi's energy signature, in what was most likely the greatest  
mistake she ever made.  
  
---  
  
  
End Part Four!  
  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
  
Kagato: Heh. Originally, the list was just Ranma characters.. then  
Tannim started adding other people, and pretty soon we'd populated the  
beach with all sorts of people. Yeah, I know, we left out A LOT of  
Anime, both popular and not-so-common, but.. well.. nobody's perfect,  
ne? Anyway... I was thinking, would anyone else like to join in on our  
little venture? Drop me a line at 'TaitekiKagato@aol.com' and you too  
might be able to join in. Ja, for now...  
  
  
  
Tannim: If you wish to know the series some of the more strange  
people come from, please contact me at tannim_murphy@yahoo.com. ^_^  
*looks up at Kagato's notes* Aw, no! Not again! _ 


	7. Part 5

To the End of the Moon! (And Over the Edge)  
  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the series that we happen to  
mention, especially Ranma and Sailor Moon. We are also not making any  
money off of this.  
  
  
Kagato: Umm.. this time we'll try to be exceedingly random, and I'm  
sure we'll succeed in screwing everything up nicely. Tannim's a bozo,  
but the clown does have his uses...  
  
Tannim: I think I've worked on this longer than I've worked on my  
homework. Here's to hoping someone will laugh. ^_^  
  
  
Part Five Begin!  
  
---  
  
Setsuna appeared, and blinked . The beach she'd appeared on  
wasn't just crowded, it was packed. And even though she couldn't see  
it, there was more of that Chaos energy here. In fact, there was even  
more here than in Nerima. She shuddered, realizing that coming here  
with her current ailment was probably one of her biggest mistakes.  
  
Fortunately, Rei was there for spin control. A young man landed at  
their feet (painfully, by the look of it) and moments later was  
holding Rei, and muttering something about "one more to the growing  
number" or some such nonsense, all the while groping her. Rei ignored  
the senseless muttering, and kicked the man as hard as she could... to  
send him flying once more.  
  
"Daaaarling!" cried a flying girl as she broke off from her fight to  
chase after her errant boyfriend.  
  
The heavily electrified and smoking red haired girl glared sullenly at  
her retreating opponent, but made no move to chase after the green  
haired flyer. The girl's only movement was to twitch as residual  
electricity sparked along various places of her body.  
  
Ranma coughed once, heavily, before asking, "all right, who's next?"  
  
Tamahome stepped inside the ring of people surrounding the impromptu  
arena. He settled into a combat stance as he said, "I'll fight you."  
Normally, Tamahome wouldn't fight a weakened opponent, nor would he  
fight just for the heck of it; but he had seen this girl use some  
pretty awesome moves, and he figured, even in her weakened state, she  
could give him a run for his money. Besides, he might learn a thing  
or two.  
  
As Tamahome was trounced, an interesting phenomenon was taking place.  
Actually, it was rather horrifying. Ataru, now afflicted with the  
Anime-Symptoms-Syndrome (ASS) continued on his glomping, feel-em-up,  
groping spree, and pretty soon girls left and right were swatting at  
clouds, wiping away sweatdrops, covering their ears to drown out the  
s or eating sand.  
  
Kasumi's response to seeing all this going on pretty much sums it up  
the best.  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
Everyone already afflicted with the ASS virus mass facefaulted at the  
words. Those few not afflicted looked around in confusion as their  
fellows collapsed to the ground for no apparent reason.  
  
"What the hell?" asked a curious Tasuki, who had been comparing  
thieving techniques with Lupin the Third. Consequently they had both  
had been a little farther away from the rest of the people, and was as  
yet unaffected.  
  
Lupin scratched his head. "Maybe it's some new type of game everyone  
is playing?" he guessed.  
  
Mass sweatdropping ensued.  
  
Tasuki shrugged. "To hell with them and their games. Let me tell you  
about the time Kouji and I...." Their conversation became boring once  
more, so the authors have decided to leave it cut off, like that.  
  
Also, one of the authors would like to, at this time, put a specific  
'fan' (YOU know who you are) in a vat of Rabid Wombats so he can be  
mauled. Said fan screamed in pain and agony, much to the satisfaction  
of the author... and then the story continued.  
  
But not before the much saner of the two authors bopped the other  
author over the head for interrupting the story.  
  
Twin streaks of tears flowed down Setsuna's face as she beheld the  
sight. It was all her fault. She should have learned her lesson at  
her first attempt at teleporting, but nooooooo... she had to go and do  
THIS.  
  
Rei blinked , then asked, "So, where's the Princess?"  
  
Setsuna's tears cleared up as if they had never been. She had  
momentarily forgotten her objective. It took a few moments of doing,  
but she spotted Usagi sitting over by the food booths happily slurping  
up some ramen.  
  
Setsuna paused. Actually, everyone on the beach paused. The two  
Authors decided to pause the story, and go grab a bite to eat. Seeing  
as how they were both starving Authors, they deserved a meal. So...  
as Kagato sat back down with 5 hotdogs smothered in ketchup and a line  
of mustard ("a little hot dog with your ketchup?" his parents used to  
admonish) Tannim ate... a Hershey bar.  
  
Kagato would have to teach Tannim the true meaning of "putting a meal  
away."  
  
Finally, though, both authors sat back down to work on the story in  
progress. With a final note to the readers:  
  
Kagato turned towards the camera, and smiles, a crumb caught in his  
goatee. "Sorry about this... we'll get back to- uhh- the story. No  
more demented interruptions like this... for the rest of this chapter.  
I promise. And Tannim promises too, right?" Kagato turns a  
questioning glare at Tannim, something otherwise impossible save for  
the miracles of SI-sequences.  
  
Tannim covered his face with his hand as he sighed. "You're the one  
who always starts these, remember?" He turns to look at you, the  
reader. "I'm sorry about this. Even I, the Editor, can't control  
Kagato. He's like a force of nature; or, perhaps more accurately,  
he's like an annoying little child that you aren't allowed to hit for  
fear of repercussions."  
  
Tannim coughed nervously into his hand.  
  
"At any rate, we need to move things along, sooooo we'll just skip the  
antics of the beach-goers and go straight to Setsuna making it to  
Usagi with Rei in tow." As his last act, Tannim held up a sign that  
reads, 'THERE ARE NO PLOT HOLES.'  
  
Kagato's cat wandered over and pissed on Kagato's surge protector.  
Suddenly it exploded!  
  
Tannim blink-blinked. "Uh... never mind then. I guess we're going to  
stop here." He turns to look at you, the viewer, once more. "This'll  
be end of part five and chapter one... pretty crappy for a  
cliffhanger, huh?"  
  
---  
  
End Part Five!  
  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Kagato: Heh... sorry for cutting it short, but I have to work  
tommorow.. and so I need some sleep. God only knows what these hotdogs  
will do.. I've never eaten Hotdogs before I go to sleep. Weird, eh?  
  
Tannim: Including the side stories, this brings chapter one up to   
seven parts. I'll hopefully have them re-written according to the C&C   
of the readers soon, and squashed together in one large chapter.  
  
Feel free to send us e-mail. We love the stuff. 


End file.
